Hug?
by burnt-scones
Summary: Based on the turtles which appeared in the strips! Spain/Romano or Antonio/Lovino. Sorry if anyone is OOC... Especially Lovino... But! Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless... They found the turtle! And a strange outburst shall appear!
1. Chapter 1

**It's currently 23 56 and it is a school day… I'm supposed to be learning my MT spelling but… IT IS JUST TOO BORING!! So being the random person I am… I present to you another Hetalia fanfiction!**

**Hm… This one is my younger sister's birthday present. She absolutely loves it and I decided to share it with all of you lovely people out there.**

**As always… I hope you enjoy reading this 'cause I know I did have a wonderful time writing this… In HMT classes again… DO NOT I REPEAT **

**DO NOT CHEW MY HEAD OFF! I'm only 12 for God's sake! 12!!**

**Disclaimer: This lovely anime will never belong to me….**

"Lovi! One of the turtles has escaped!" Antonio shouted from the pond which was by the. way located in the garden. He was just counting the turtles like usual. Lovino grunted from behind the magazine he was reading

"Which one is it?" he shouted but still engrossed in the magazine article. "T-the cute one!" Antonio shouted back with worry lacing every word. 'B-but they're all cute!' Lovino had wanted to say, but risking being respected by Antonio? He won't take that risk so he resisted it.

So he grunted once more and shouted back "They're all cute, to you idiot! Give a better description!" He saw Antonio's shadow as he jumped onto the sofa.

He took a very deep breath and shouted at Lovino's face "You know the one which likes to cuddle you? The one with a cut on its shell, the one-" he stopped when Lovino's eyes popped out from its sockets.

Lovino panicked "That turtle is my favourite!! What if it's lost and hungry? I got to find it!" with that thought, he dropped down to his fours and started to look in every nook and cranny.

He had not managed to catch a glimpse of the look of jealously burning in Antonio's eyes.

A few hours later, the turtle's whereabouts were still unknown.

Lovino initially thought of giving up, but the thought of China having turtle soup for dinner made him persevere.

'Where have I not checked yet…?' Lovino closed his eyes in deep thought. Suddenly, something dawned upon him.

"The garden!" a grin went across his face as he ran to the garden.

He looked at the vegetable patch which was growing lettuce and a wide variety of other vegetables.

'The turtle's favourite food is, lettuce!" He then went to the lettuce patch. All of a sudden, he saw a turtle nibbling on a piece of lettuce.

He ran forward and realised that it was the turtle which caused him lots of trouble. He picked the turtle up carefully and put the turtle against his soft T-shirt.

I'll just stop here for tonight… I've never done this before( referring to the act of putting away a one-shot for another time.)I have school today(00 35) and I haven't learn my MT spelling. So… Goodnight(actually morning) everyone! Remember the drill… If you like it, review, if you don't like it, list the reason/(s) down so I can make less errors the next time.

I can't seem to get the 'leaving a line' concept thingy right... Or is not leaving a line ok? I don't want to hurt your eyes... If not leaving a line is ok for you, just tell me, kays? (Edited: Eh... Is this alright then?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hug?**

It's currently 17 44 and it's about 1h 31min to the National Day Parade! I can't wait to watch it! The fireworks are supposed to be very pretty~ All Singaporeans! Take the pledge at 20 22! Ok… Why am I am talking about National Day when I'm writing the next chapter? I'm not being random today! I'm dedicating this to my country's birthday! So… HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINGAPORE!

Ok… the above was what I wrote on the 9th of August and it's now the 22nd August!

As I said, this is my younger sister's birthday present. If you want to thank someone, you should thank her as she requested it! I absolutely enjoyed writing this! I hope all of you enjoy it!

Request: DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF! Listening to the SARS song… I've been looking for it since 2002!

Disclaimer: I'M KING/QUEEN OF THE WORLD. -Gets slap- or not…

**Flashback:**

All of a sudden, he saw a turtle nibbling on a piece of lettuce.

He ran forward and realised that it was the turtle which caused him lots of trouble. He picked the turtle up carefully and put the turtle against his soft T-shirt.

"Antonio! I found the turtle!" Lovino shouted with a large grin on his face.

He saw Antonio ran in and saw an expression he had never saw on the man's face before… Anger (or if you want… Jealously) … Antonio stomped forward, grabbed the turtle without looking at Lovino's shocked face and threw the turtle into the pond and it landed with a loud splash. " BASTARD! What are you doing?" Lovino shouted in his face.

Antonio wiped the saliva off his face and sighed "I'm the person who released the turtle. Damn! I really hoped it would have escaped!"

Lovino saw red and gave him a HUGE slap. He spluttered "W-why would you do such a thing? I thought you LIKED the turtles!" Antonio rubbed his now swollen cheek and replied "I was jealous of it since you dote on it so much like how you like your tomatoes… And you usually snap at me as if you hate me so I can't even get close to you… I would have tried to force myself to hug you but… I don't want to make you angry…"

"You can just ask if you want a hug…" Lovino mumbled.

"Huh? What was that? I was still talking Lovi." Antonio said, finally stopping his long speech. Lovino trembled in anger and smacked Antonio on the head. "You're really dense! You might be even denser than my brother! I really ought to kill you for it! I said, **IF YOU WANT A** **HUG, JUST ASK FOR ONE!!**" Lovino said as a HUGE blush appeared on his face. After he had calmed down, he heard Antonio's merry laughter in the air. He roared "What the heck are you laughing at?" Antonio stuck his finger out and pointed at Lovino "You! You're seriously cute when you're like that," he said with laughter between his words. He then stuck out his arms with one small request "Hug?" Lovino just nodded and walked slowly towards Antonio. When Lovino was in reach, Antonio pulled him into a tight embrace. Antonio bent down and whispered into Lovino's ear "Thank you for making my day Lovi…"

Suddenly, out of the blue, Lovino started laughing.

Antonio immediately let go and asked "Lovi… Are you alright? Is it because my hugging was AWESOME it actually transmit laughing through it?" Lovino just shook his head and said "No! You were jealous of a turtle of all things!" Antonio pouted and bent down to kiss Lovino. "Oh just shut up Lovi…" Antonio said after they pulled away. Lovino, whom did not like anyone calling him to shut up, stormed into the house. Antonio, whom is still as dense as usual, only realised that Lovino was gone after he saw him nearing the door. "Eh… What did I do now Lovi? I'm sorry okay," after some consideration he added "Can I have another hug?" Lovino just stretched his arms out and waited for the Spanish man to reach him. After Antonio reached him, he pulled Lovino into another HUGE hug. "I love you damnit…" Lovino said when they pulled away. A huge smile graced the tanned man's face as he replied "Me too Lovi… Me too…" They then walked back into the house hand-in hand.

Ha! This is finally finished! I hoped all of you enjoyed it. I also hoped it wasn't too OOC! Wait for another birthday fic from my elder sister! She hasn't finished it yet but! BE PATIENT! I also can't wait till my prelims are over! I really have nothing to write besides… HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! Now to put this in my pile of finished work.


End file.
